1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary-electric-machine temperature estimation system for a vehicle, which temperature estimation system includes: a rotary electric machine provided in a vehicle body so as to be fixed thereto and including a stator coil; a cooler configured to cool off the stator coil; and a temperature sensor configured to measure a temperature of the stator coil.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electric vehicle including a rotary electric machine, a fuel cell-powered vehicle, or a hybrid vehicle including a rotary electric machine and an engine, a temperature of a coil included in the rotary electric machine is measured so as to detect defects or improve performance.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-40783 (JP 2013-40783 A) describes a rotary-electric-machine temperature estimation system for a vehicle. The temperature estimation system includes a rotary electric machine provided in a vehicle and including a stator coil, a cooler configured to inject refrigerant and to cool off the stator coil by the refrigerant, and a temperature sensor configured to measure a temperature of the stator coil. In this configuration, an actual temperature of the stator coil is estimated according to a torque acquisition value of the rotary electric machine, a variation in measured temperature of the temperature sensor, and a temperature correction value associated with the torque acquisition value and the variation in measured temperature.